Down The Rabbit Hole
by TheRavenWinter
Summary: Kiba is throwing an "Alice in Wonderland" Halloween Party. Too bad Naruto has such bad luck...


Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto nor any of the characters

**Down The Rabbit Hole**

Naruto couldn't stop fidgeting, glaring at Sakura even as she merrily kept on tweaking his costume, "You'd think I would have learned by now that I never win at these things..." A sudden sharp breeze caused the blonde to whirl around, glaring at the culprit "God dammit _Sasuke_! Quit lifting up my fucking skirt!" Naruto furiously pulled the short fabric down as far as he could as he glared at his boyfriend, though the effect was dampened as a blush made its way across his cheeks.

Sasuke just smirked as he looked Naruto over, his fingers itching to tease the other more. He let his gaze travel over the other, admiring how good the blonde looked in the outfit that their friends had pick out earlier. Sakura had decided to add a blue ribbon to go through Naruto's golden locks that matched the dress, and Ino had found a frilly white apron to lie on top, adding a bit more poof to the skirt of the dress then there already was. Sasuke allowed his eyes to drift down further to white stockings that reached mid-thigh, showing a strip of tan skin before disappearing beneath the other's skirt. All that was left was for Naruto to put on the black flats and they could head out for the night.

Pushing himself away from the wall, Sasuke made his way outside as Naruto bent over to put his shoes on, listening to Naruto as he continue to try and change Sakura's mind. He pleaded for her to let him try for another costume, but it was already too late. Sakura surveyed all that she had done, looking over the finished project as she nodded to herself. Everything seemed to be in place. "Alright, I think we're done." Grabbing Naruto's arm, Sakura smiled brightly at the other as she pulled him towards the door. Naruto followed behind, shuffling his feet as he was pulled along, "I feel ridiculous!"

Sakura tsked, "Don't look so sad. I think you look cute."

"Cute...Cute! This is Halloween! A time of ghost and ghouls, to be as scary as scary can be! _Not_ cute...I mean come on...What man wants to be called cute!"

Walking over to Sasuke, Naruto snatched the other's hand as they began walking down the street, "I still don't see why I have to be Alice!" Naruto continued to fume. Sakura just shook her head as she sighed, "I've already explained it to you three times today. It was your idea to have every draw out of a hat for their costumes, and everyone agreed to wear whatever they drew out of it. It's not our fault you have such bad luck." Sasuke looked down at the blonde as he spoke, "Besides it was your idea that Kiba throw an 'Alice in Wonderland' Halloween party." Naruto just glared at the other, "Well, I didn't think I was going to have to be Alice, Teme! Or the only one dressed as the opposite gender. I mean come on! Sakura got to be the Queen of Hearts, you're the White Rabbit, and Kiba got the Mad Hatter...I want to be the Mad Hatter..."

Sasuke just rolled his eyes. He had been listening to the other complain about the exact same thing for the past month and he was more than tired of hearing the other grip about it. Choosing to tune the other out, Sasuke let Sakura handle the blonde as he focused instead on getting them to the edge of town as fast as possible.

It felt like forever when the woods finally came into view. He gave a sigh of relief, knowing that Kiba's house wouldn't be too much further. As they approached their destination the stream of people seemed to get thicker and thicker until they were forced to stop. There, in front of Kiba's house, was a throng of people stopping to take pictures before they entered the grounds or moved on down the street. It seemed as if they out did themselves this year.

Forcing their way to the front, Naruto's eyes lit up as he finally got to see what all that had been done for the first time. Fairly sparkling in excitement, Naruto dragged Sasuke and Sakura the rest of the way thru the entrance, walking through the Rabbit Hole and into 'Wonderland'. Almost as soon as they entered some of their friends spot them, the girls rushing over and grabbed Sakura. Gushing over each other's costumes, Naruto saw his chance to make a quick getaway. Scanning the area, Naruto smiled as he spotted the White Rabbit's house, "Come on Sasuke, I think I see your place~!"

Pulling Sasuke behind him, Naruto made a beeline for his destination. As he drew close, Naruto released his hold, allowing Sasuke to slow down even as his boyfriend charged ahead. Not really all that interested Sasuke took his time as he, looking the small building over as he approached. Bending down he looked into one of the windows, slightly amazed at the amount of work and detail his friends had put into the building. He was brought out of his musings as a bright flash erupted behind him. Straightening, Sasuke looked around him to find a group of people taking pictures of Naruto and him. Getting an idea, Sasuke approached one of the ladies, smiling at them as he pulled out his phone, "Would you mind taking a picture for me?"

The women nodded in acquiesce as Sasuke smiled at her, blushing as she took the phone and waited for the boys to get pose before the tiny house. Pulling Naruto beside him, Sasuke motioned for the other to take the photo as he wrapped one arm around Naruto's waist. Smiling, Sasuke waited for the flash before releasing the other and retrieving his phone, thanking the woman before chasing after Naruto. It didn't take him long to track the other down at the Mad Hatter's Tea Party.

Naruto was already bickering with Kiba by the time he arrived, Kiba teasing the other about his costume. Sitting down, Sasuke decided to talk to Shikamaru as the others fooled around. Looking over at the other, Sasuke asked, "So what are you supposed to be?" Shikamaru didn't even open his eyes as he answered, "I'm the Dormouse...The March Hare hasn't arrived yet." Sasuke just nodded response, keeping an eye on his boyfriend so he wouldn't get in trouble. Sitting up straight, Shikamaru stretched his arms out above his head before he spoke again, "So how has Naruto been enjoying it. I heard he drew Alice."

Sasuke groaned as he leaned back in his chair, letting his head fall back as he spoke, "He has been complaining about that for an entire month. I thought today was never going to arrive." Looking back at Naruto again, Sasuke continued, "Thou it doesn't seem to be bugging him too much now." Both men jumped as a loud crash rang through the air, "What the fuck was that!?"

Spotting the source quickly, Sasuke rushed over and grabbed Naruto off of Kiba before carrying him towards the Red Queen's castle, Naruto screaming profanities as they left. Calming down as Kiba left his sight, Naruto began to look around him to see where they were going, "Sasuke...Sasuke! Stop you stupid Teme and let me down!" Squirming on top of Sasuke's shoulder, Naruto tried to get down, forcing the other to stop. Setting the blonde down, Sasuke tried to continue on his way but Naruto held firm, refusing to move any further as he spotted something new, "Sasuke, let's go try that..." Following the other's finger, Sasuke spotted what Naruto was looking at and wanted to scream. Kiba had created the Tulgey Wood out behind his house, and with Naruto's level of excitement he could be lost in there for hours. Then again the alternative could be worse.

"Fine we can go, but only for thirty minutes. After that we're going where I want to. Got it?!"

Naruto nodded his head repeatedly before rushing off once more, Sasuke reluctantly following behind him. They entered the woods with Naruto excitingly moving from one feature to another as they worked their way through the maze, "Sasuke! Be careful not to step on any of the Mome Raths." Sasuke chuckled as Naruto rushed ahead, watching as Naruto jumped when the Cheshire Cat came out of nowhere to help them find their way, though he wasn't much help. By the time they had reached the end, Sasuke couldn't of been happier to leave.

"Ok, now it's my turn to choose where we're going and I choose the Castle." Sasuke lead Naruto towards the house, intent on getting something to drink and enjoying the rest of the night in relative peace. Surveying the crowd Sasuke noticed that the crowd had thinned out while they were in the maze, a majority of the tricker treaters and their guardians having already left. Music blared as they neared, Sasuke almost cringing at the thought of entering. "Naruto~!" Sakura yelled as they walked further in room, making her way thru the crowd towards them, hugging Naruto as she reached them, "So, how do you like my Castle?"

Before Naruto could answer Sasuke interrupted, "I'm going to get us something to drink. I'll be back soon." Kissing the other's cheek, Sasuke moved towards the refreshment table, leaving Naruto with Sakura. Nudging the other, Sakura asked again, "So~ how have you been liking it so far?"

"It has been awesome! I think even Sasuke has been enjoying himself tonight." Sakura began to laugh as Naruto told her all what they had done tonight, looking every once in a while to see if Sasuke was making his way back yet with their drinks. Her smile became strange once Sasuke came back in site briefly. Seeing that Sakura had become distracted, Naruto turned to see what was happening, watching as Sasuke tried to dislodge a girl from his arm, unsuccessfully. Sakura pushed Naruto towards his boyfriend, "I think you should go rescue him before something bad happens..." An evil look entered Naruto's eye as he started to make his way across the room, "Yeah, like a fist in the face..."

Sakura just smiled as she waved the other off, turning to leave her friend to deal with it himself. Striding up to the other, Naruto slid his arms around Sasuke's waist, holding him close as he gave Sasuke a quick kiss, silently telling the other to back off. When that didn't work Naruto Pulled himself away and attempted to drag Sasuke out onto the dance floor, "Hey, Teme...Why don't we skip the drink and dance instead?" More than glad for an escape, Sasuke handed his drinks to the girl beside him and excused them before making a break for it.

Staying near the edge Sasuke pulled Naruto close, Naruto's back against his chest as he began to move to the beat, his hips swaying to the music. Needing no encouragement, Naruto ground his hips against Sasuke, reaching up to thread his fingers in Sasuke's silken hair as he danced with the other.

Getting lost in the music, Sasuke let his hands wander over Naruto's body, one resting on the blonde's him while the other slipping under Naruto's skirt, teasing him before moving to safer locations. With every pass of his hands and grind of his hips, Sasuke could hear Naruto's breath coming faster, feel his movements becoming more erratic and wild as the music sped up.

As the song came to a quick end Naruto spun away from him, beckoning the other to follow him before turning and walking across the room and up the stairs. Not needing to be told twice, Sasuke chased after the other, adrenaline pumping thru him as he raced up the stairs. Sasuke looked for the other as he reached the top, seeing nothing but a few couples lined down the hall. Feeling fingers ghost along his neck, Sasuke turn and saw Naruto walking up yet another flight of steps. Smirking, Sasuke followed Naruto up, pushing the other against the wall as they neared the top, kissing him hard.

Naruto moaned as Sasuke dominated him, loving the feel of the other against his body. Allowing the other access, Naruto sucked on Sasuke's tongue before pushing the other away and continuing up the stairs, laughing as Sasuke reached out and rubbed his thighs as he followed behind. Reaching the top Naruto twirled and faced Sasuke, taking the other's hands as he led him to a door and entering. Sasuke stood at the entrance as he watched Naruto sway his hips as he walked to the bed, laying down and motioning for the other to follow.

Sasuke chuckled as he noticed where Naruto had taken him, "I take it you're still pissed at Kiba then?" Naruto just gave a evil chuckle as Sasuke walked towards him. Edging towards the end of the bed, Naruto tugged Sasuke's head down and kissed him, pulling the other on top of him. He moaned as Sasuke ground his hips against him, bucking his hips in return. Feeling playful, Naruto flipped them over so he was on top, giving one last grind before lifting himself away.

He looked down at the other as he tried to decide what he wanted to do. Reaching for the buttons on Sasuke's vest, Naruto leaned down and kissed Sasuke once, twice before biting lightly and moving down his jaw and settling on Sasuke's neck as he finally opened Sasuke's vest and the shirt underneath. Sasuke's hips buck up as Naruto sucks on his pulse, calling out the other's name as his hands settle under Naruto's skirt.

As Sasuke begins to tease the other thru the thin panties that he wore, Naruto sat up and pushed further into Sasuke's hands, his breath coming slightly faster than normal. "You know..." Naruto began as he let his hands wonder Sasuke's chest, "I never thought bunny ears would look that sexy on you..." Laughing, Sasuke pulls the other down kissing him hard before saying "And who knew you'd look so good in a dress?"

Naruto bit Sasuke nipple in retaliation, he licked it in apology before kissing and biting his way south until he met the resistance of Sasuke's trousers. Kneeling on the ground, Naruto caught Sasuke's gaze with his own as he unbuckled Sasuke's pants, pulling them down so that Sasuke's arousal stood proud before him. Licking his lips, Naruto ran his fingers over the length, feeling the soft strength before leaning over to lick from base to tip. Roughly licking the tip, Naruto felt Sasuke's hips buck as he took the tip between his lips and begin to suck lightly.

Sasuke's fingers threaded themselves in Naruto's hair, pulling it slightly as he tried to urge the other to take in more, but Naruto was having none of it. He took his time as he slowly drew more in, his tongue swirling along the tip with every up stroke before taking more in than before.

"_Naruto_~!" Sasuke moaned as the other fully took him in, sucking hard before he began to hum, "_Shit_, Naruto I can't..."

Pulling away with a pop, Naruto stood up and made to remove his costume, only to be stopped by Sasuke. "Leave it on." Standing before the other, Naruto let Sasuke's hands grip his thighs. They moved in small soothing circles as they inched their way upward until they hit Naruto's only source of covering under his dress. Pulling it down, Sasuke motioned for Naruto to step out of them before tossing them out of the way and helping Naruto back onto the bed beneath him.

Settling between Naruto spread thighs, Sasuke captured the other's lips, asking for entrance as he lifted the skirt of Naruto's dress, his fingers trailing along Naruto's smooth tan skin until his length is revealed to his lover. Sasuke wraps his hand around Naruto's length, causing Naruto to gasp at the sensations. Pumping his hands a few times to tease the other, Sasuke smirked as Naruto bucked up into his hand when a thought popped up in his head, "Naruto...Did you happen to bring a condom or something?"

Naruto's eyes widened as he heard what the other said, "No! Why they hell would I be carrying that around with me? It's not like I have pockets in this...Wait! Kiba's a guy…A guy with a girlfriend. Look and see if you can find something useful." Leaning over, Sasuke checked the bedside table, pulling the draw out as he rummaged around. Just as he thought it was a lost cause, Sasuke found what he was looking for. Pulling out a bottle of lube and a package of condoms, Sasuke set them aside before he continued, keeping them close for when he needed them.

Kissing the other one more time, Sasuke moved to lay between Naruto's thighs, his lips brushing against the other's length as he reached for the bottle. Popping the cap, Sasuke poured some of the gel onto his finger before setting it aside. Taking the other between his lips, Sasuke deep throated the other, inserting two fingers at the same time while Naruto was distracted.

Moaning at the contrast of pain and pleasure, Naruto tried to buck his hips forward but Sasuke held him down. Scissoring his fingers, Sasuke began to thrust them in and out as he alternated his speed as he sucked the other off. Feeling that the other was ready, Sasuke added a third and final finger, causing Naruto to tense up before relaxing once more as Sasuke brushed up against his sweet spot. Giving a few more good thrusts, Sasuke pulled away and reached for the other items he had found.

Seeing what the other was doing, Naruto spreads his legs further apart, holding them there as Sasuke finished getting ready. Lining himself up, Sasuke braced himself above the over, pressing forward with a groan as Naruto's heat eloped him. Forcing himself to relax, Naruto's breaths came in sharp pants as he wrapped his legs around Sasuke's hips. With one sharp thrust Sasuke was fully imbedded and waiting for the other to adjust.

Giving the sign that he was ready, Naruto bucked his hips in encouragement. Withdrawing, Sasuke left only the tip within before thrusting back in, repeating the process over and over again as he search for that special spot that would set the blonde off. A sharp intake of breath, and the tightening of the other's entrance was the only sign that he had found it. Smirking, Sasuke aimed to hit that spot again and again, his thrust slowing before speeding up again.

Finally finding his voice, Naruto nearly screams, "_Sasuke_~! I..._Harder_..._O~h God_, Please!"

Gripping tightly to the other, Naruto tried to help the other as much as he could, his hips moving in tandem with the others, moaning the other's name in encouragement. Sasuke could feel himself getting closer and knew he wouldn't last much longer. Reaching between them, Sasuke pumped Naruto's length a few times, pushing the other over the edge. As Naruto clamped down, Sasuke felt himself erupting, stars bursting in his head as he leaned down and bit Naruto's shoulder to muffle his scream.

Collapsing on top of the other, Sasuke slowly came down from his high. As he softened, Sasuke pulled himself free of the other, moving to the side as he remove the condom and throwing it away as he settles down next to his lover, wrapping his arms around him as he fell into a light sleep.

Naruto was already up by the time he awoke, taunting whoever was on the other side of the door. Sitting up, Sasuke waited to see if the other would notice him, "Naruto, who are you talking to?"

Turning around, Naruto jumped on top of his boyfriend, "The party must be over. I had just locked the door when Kiba tried to come and go to bed. I think he's pissed." Sasuke just shook his head, "That's what you wanted, wasn't it?"

Trying to look as innocent as possible, Naruto said, "I did, but I thought we'd be gone by the time he came back...So~ how do we get past the guard dog?" Sasuke pulled the other back under the covers with him, "He has to sleep sometime, right?"


End file.
